


Double K

by Delicious_Stories



Category: KAT-TUN - Fandom, Kamenashi Kazuya - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicious_Stories/pseuds/Delicious_Stories
Summary: Sayuri est une jeune femme à la recherche de son père, elle est partie vivre au Japon après une déception amoureuse, accompagnée de sa meilleure amie elle va rencontrer l'homme de sa vie, un coach en vie amoureuse lui-même blessé par l'amour. Ces deux êtres vont être rapprochés par une passion commune : la danse.
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya - Relationship, sayuri - Relationship





	1. CHAPITRE I - Un Nouveau Départ & Une Séance de Coaching

17 septembre - La journée est de mi-saison et ensoleillée, mais pour certaines personnes c'est une journée comme une autre, Sayuri répète le même rituel chaque jours, la jeune femme porte un pull trop grand pour elle, un jogging noir et des chaussons moumoutes, entrain de manger une glace toujours au même parfum. Elle regarde dans le vide occupée par des pensées plein la tête, n'entendant même pas la porte de l'appartement claquée.

"Oh Ran, tu m'as fait une peur bleue!"

" Sérieusement Sayu-chan...tu es encore devant la télé, quand vas-tu enfin te prendre en main", demanda son amie en plongeant la main dans le paquet de chips.

Ran est la meilleure amie de Sayuri, elles se sont rencontrées alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'atterrir au Japon, en flânant dans les magasins, toutes les deux convoitaient la même tasse au motif colorée, elles ont finalement préféré laisser la tasse de côté et ont finit par prendre un goûter et discuter afin de faire plus amples connaissances. Ran était une habituée des lieux et connaissait très bien la ville, elle avait quitté son Hong Kong natal afin de travailler dans la capitale japonaise en tant que parfumeuse et styliste. 

"Ran, je vais très bien, j'ai un travail, je paie mes factures et je sors....de temps en temps.

\- Oui avec moi....je sais que c'est difficile de refaire confiance après ce que tu as vécu....mais j'ai la solution pour toi!", répondit la jeune femme en tendant une carte de visite à son amie.

Sayuri examina la carte d'un air septique, la carte était blanche avec une inscription en doré où l'on pouvait lire "K.K AGENCY - Coach de vie personnelle"

"Sérieusement ?! Pourquoi pas un site de rencontre tant qu'on n'y est?!, s'insurgea la jeune femme

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais essaies au moins une séance, c'est un ami et il est très bien. Cela t'aidera à reprendre confiance en toi...d'ailleurs ta première séance est dans une heure, tu devrais t'habiller."

Sayuri leva les yeux aux ciels, et parti se changer en grommelant; elle opta pour un jean gris, un tee-shirt et une paire de tennis, après s'être recoiffée légèrement, les deux amies partent en direction de l'agence.

Sur le chemin, Ran détaille son amie tout en se dirigeant vers la station "Hanako" pendant 20 minutes, Saori ne cesse de rouspéter, maudissant les idées fantasques de son amie, elle accepte à contre cœur un chocolat au caramel offert par son amie, espérant secrètement que ses idées fondent aussi vite que le chocolat qu'elle vient d'engloutir.

"Ne fais pas la tête Sayuri, c'est une bonne chose tu verras, regarde c'est ici.

\- K.K Agency...on dirait le nom d'un espion russe....c'est d'un ridicule.... non mais regardes-moi celle-là on dirait une mannequin... A mon avis la promotion canapé a la côte ici, dit-elle agacée

\- Pitié, tais-toi un peu, je sais que t'es pas contente mais laisses-moi gérer, finit-elle en s'adressant à la standardiste au corps parfait et au sourire tout droit sorti d'une pub colgate. On doit juste patienter pendant quelques temps...

\- J'ai rendez-vous à 18h, il est 17h58 si à l'heure prévu il n'est pas là, je m'en vais."

Sayuri a à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte d'un bureau s'ouvre, une jeune femme l'accompagne et referme la porte derrière elle.

"Bonsoir Mademoiselle, je suis votre coach Kazuya Kamenashi, je suis ici pour vous aider à retrouver confiance en vous", annonça l'homme en lui tendant la main

La jeune femme reste debout n'ayant aucunement l'intention de lui serrer la main, elle observe, constamment sur ses gardes

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vos services, tout va bien, je n'ai pas besoin qu'un mec dans votre genre me donnent des leçons, répondit-elle sur la défensive

\- Je suis persuadé du contraire, votre ton agressif et autoritaire traduit un grand manque de confiance en vous."

Le coach la laisse finalement partir, après tout il n'est pas en droit de la retenir, même si il s'avère qu'elle a besoin de son aide, après avoir claqué la porte, Sayuri sortit à grandes enjambées du hall, Ran sur ses talons

"Ca s'est si mal passé que ça?

\- Franchement, la prochaine fois que tu as une idée pareille, ne m'en parles surtout pas!"


	2. CHAPITRE 2 - La Méthode Double K

20H30 - La journée se termine enfin pour Kamenashi Kazuya, il pose ses affaires dans l'entrée et observe son appartement, celui-ci est devenu beaucoup trop grand pour lui, n'ayant pas très faim, il se dirige machinalement vers un présentoir où trône un album photo datant de 2014 - 2017, l'inscription en lettre d'or attire son regard, Kazuya s'assoir sur le canapé en cuir noir, et commence à le feuilleter, pourtant il le connait par cœur cet album, les photographies font remonter des souvenirs douloureux, ce qui oblige le jeune homme à plonger dans les ténèbres, il enchaine les bières les unes après les autres, malheureusement pour lui, cela ne semble pas lui permettre d'oublier son passé.

La nuit a été plus que courte, Kazuya souffre de migraines depuis son réveil, il se dirige vers un grand bâtiment, aujourd'hui il a rendez-vous avec l'avocat de son ancienne petite amie, qui est également le père de la jeune femme.  
Il patiente durant 30 minutes dans un couloir froid et dénué de personnel, se gardant bien de faire remarquer à l'avocat que celui-ci est en retard, il le salue et s'assoit à sa place habituelle. Comme il s'y attendait, la personne en question n'est pas là, il écoute d'une oreille distraite, acquiesçant sans problèmes aux dires de l'avocat, lorsqu'une affirmation parvient à son oreille :

"Bien entendu, Ryoko réclame l'appartement.  
\- Pardon ?!  
\- Comme vous n'avez pas été en mesure de payer le loyer les trois premiers mois, elle vous a payé le loyer en piochant dans son salaire, l'appartement lui revient donc.  
\- Je l'ai remboursé et vous le savez, il est hors de question que je lui donne cet appartement!"

En sortant des bureaux, Kazuya souffle et consulte sa messagerie, un texto d'une certaine Ran apparaît "J'ai persuadé Saori d'aller à la première séance!" - "D'accord alors dis-lui que nous avons rendez-vous vendredi à 7H30, du matin bien sûr"

Le vendredi arrive bien trop vite au goût de Saori, la jeune femme arriva pile à l'heure, le jeune coach la dévisage tout en s'asseyant, ses mains fines sont jointes, il semble en pleine réflexion, soudainement il brise le silence :

"Je suis content que vous ayez accepté ce rendez-vous professionnel, c'est un bon début, annonça-t-il confiant

\- Je n'ai pas eu trop le choix, déclara-t-elle

\- Ran vous a-t-elle parlé du déroulement de mes leçons?"

La jeune femme secoua la tête "Je vais vous faire travailler sur vous même, la pression que vous vous mettez ainsi que sur vos peurs. Je vous préviens tout de suite, je n'arrêterais ces séances que lorsque je l'aurais décidé, vous pourrez me supplier, me menacer, vous aller sûrement me détester, mais au final vous vous rendrez compte que cela a un but. Est-ce bien compris?" Ses prunelles de couleur chocolat s'attardèrent sur les traits de la jeune femme. Celle-ci soupira et donna son accord de très mauvaise grâce. Le coach lui donna un second rendez-vous le lendemain matin à 7H à la gare de Shibuya.

POV. SAORI

Kamakura City - Enoshima

Pour une fois, je me suis réveillée de bonne humeur, j'emmène mes élèves à une journée pédagogique à une heure de Tokyo, à 8H30, je pars vérifier que tous mes élèves sont bien présents. 

"Tout le monde est là, montez un par un et calmement dans le calme, Kazuma ne tire pas sur les couettes de ta camarade", la journée s'annonce mouvementée, je voulais les emmener à Yokohama, mais le directeur à refusé, selon lui la ville n'a pas de nature pédagogique. 

Nous sommes aller admirer le grand Buddha Amitahba sculpté dans du bronze, puis nous nous sommes promenés vers le temps Hase-dera avec ses jardins et ses grottes, nous avons terminés par le temple shintoïste Tsurugaoka Hachiman-Gu, dédié à Hachiman le dieu de la guerre du temple Minamoto.

En début d'après-midi nous avons pris le bâteau direction Enoshima, où nous avons visité un jardin botanique artisanale et manger des spécialités locales, les enfants ont adorés le temple du dragon d'Enoshima, ils ne sont que 15 élèves, ce sont des enfants avec un léger retard alors j'essaie de rendre les cours plus faciles et intéressants, ils sont adorables.

Je suis rentrée à 23H et bizarrement je suis en pleine forme malgré la journée qui m'attend, je souffle un bon coup et m'habille afin d'arriver à 7H pile au rendez-vous.

Lorsque j'arrive, Double K est déjà là, il me regarde de bas en haut et annonce "Bonjour Sayuri, ça va être compliqué aujourd'hui mais on va voir ce que l'on peut faire", dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Je me retiens de lui demander pourquoi ma tenue lui déplaît, mon regard se perd au loin lorsque je regarde le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre du train, soudain une secousse manque de me faire tomber, il s'est manqué de peu avant que je ne manque de tomber sur le coach, je me rattrape in extremis. Lorsque je me redresse, mon regard tombe sur mon accompagnateur, il est endormi comme un bébé, il semble si paisible, j'observe les traits fins de son visage, un sourire se glisse sur mes lèvres et disparaît lorsque Double K ouvre les yeux :

"C'est la première fois que je vois ce joli sourire." à ces mots, je reporte mon attention sur le paysage, nous ne tardons pas à arriver, la gare annonce la ville de Nikko, une ville montagneuse au nord de Tokyo, super tout ce que j'aime...Ce fut une promenade agréable pendant 30 minutes puis après l'E - N - F - E - R! Nous empruntons un chemin parsemé de feuilles glissantes, sans aucun maintien je manque de dévaler la pente sur la tête.

"Je vais vous aider", me propose-t-il d'une voix douce 

"Ca va c'est bon!!", je le repousse énervé et continue mon chemin, cinq minutes plus tard, je me rattrape de nouveau de justesse à un arbre. Je suis littéralement au bord des larmes, je le déteste, je veux rentrer chez moi, nous passons par une petite rivière où nous devons marcher sur des cailloux, le parcours est tellement pénible que je manque des paysages magnifiques.

"Vous avez vu la superbe cascade là-bas ? Relevez un peu la tête au lieu de regarder par terre."

Je lève les yeux, wahou le spectacle est magnifique, malheureusement il est de courte durée, mon pied glisse sur le caillou, ma main vient s'écorcher contre la caillasse m'ouvrant la paume de la main, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que Double K et me dépose sur la terre ferme, il m'ausculte et prends soin de bander ma main. Une fois installé, il me fait signe de m'approcher afin de partager un repas avec lui, après maintes négociations j'accepte à contre cœur, je croque machinalement dans le sandwich, Double K me harcèle de questions : 

"D'où venez vous ?"

"Tokyo", répondis-je sans grande conviction

"Non non mais à l'origine..." - "de Saint Amand dans le Nord de la France...c'est mon père qui a choisit mon prénom, il était attiré par la culture japonaise, c'était soit cela soit Carmen...", argumentais-je

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?" - "Je suis prof de civilisation japonaise, je prends des cours de danse plusieurs fois par semaine, même si je ne devrais pas j'ai eu un accident plus jeune...mais quest-ce que cela peut bien vous faire?", demandais-je agacée.

Il semble satisfait et me conduit dans un temple, nous prions en silence, enfin moi je l'observe tentant de deviner quel homme se cache derrière ce visage, il semble triste, ses yeux chocolats se tournent vers moi, ils sont remplis de larmes silencieuse, je me demande à quoi peut-il bien penser, il ressemble à un petit garçon, me donnant envie de le serrer dans mes bras, cette vision est comme un miroir, il me renvoie à certains instants de ma vie douloureux que je n'arrive pas à effacer, les larmes coulent doucement sur mon visage.

"Nous devrions rentrés, vous devez être fatiguée et...", il se penche vers moi et prends mon visage dans ses mains "Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive...Vous êtes toute rouge et vous avez les yeux brillants!! Vous avez de la fièvre?", me questionne-t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur mon front.

Oh mon dieu!! Il a remarqué...j'ai les larmes aux yeux et....JE ROUGIS! Non, non, non c'est impossible!!! Je reprends mes esprits et continue notre avancée, sans vérifier si mon "coach" me suit, je l'entends soupirer. 

Le retour jusqu'à Tokyo se fait en silence, j'ai beau regarder le paysage défiler sous mes yeux, je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévisager de temps à autre, ses yeux sont fermés, sa tête posée contre la fenêtre, quelques mèches tombent devant ses yeux, je soupire et parviens à m'endormir 20 minutes avant l'arrêt.

Point de vue K.K

Elle est mignonne quand elle dort, je l'ai senti me regarder, me détailler à plusieurs reprises, ouvrant à peine les yeux pour ne pas qu'elle remarque que je ne dors pas. J'ai des troubles du sommeil depuis le départ de Ryoko...mais elle est différente, malgré un caractère bien trempé, elle est fraîche, drôle, nous nous ressemblons tellement Sayuri et moi, bien plus que l'on ne peut l'imaginer.

"Et voilà, miss Sayuri vous êtes libérée de l'horrible coach, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous et crier de tout votre cœur et me maudire pour cette journée horriblement épuisante en ma compagnie".

"Je dois avouer que mise à part votre séance de sport, vous semblez être un type bien", avoua-t-elle en souriant

"Bien, je vous souhaite un bon Week-end et n'oubliez pas vendredi 15H dans mon bureau, bonne soirée, rentrez bien et faites attention à vous."


	3. CHAPITRE 3 -  REVELATION ET CONFESSION

La semaine passe à une vitesse folle, le vendredi arrive bien trop vite à mon goût, je me demande comment sera ma séance avec le coach, avant d'aller à mon rendez-vous, je flâne un peu et repère une robe rose corail que je décide d'acheter, ce sera l'occasion de la porter lors de la soirée organisée par la ville...je m'en serais bien passée, surtout que l'on doit y aller accompagné, évidemment Ran s'est empressée d'y aller avec Tatsuya, je pousse la porte de l'agence, la standardiste me regarde les lèvres pincées et me demande de la suivre dans le couloir qui mène au bureau du coach, avant de frapper et de rentrer, je la vois replacer une mèche de cheveux, mais je rêve où elle se remet le décolleté?! Je la suis abasourdie....

"Monsieur Kamenashi, votre rendez-vous est arrivé", annonce-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse  
"Je finis de me laver les mains, laissez rentrer Sayuri", répond une voix 

"Bonjour Sayuri"

"Bon...Bonjour Coach...", je rougis en le voyant vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un débardeur noir, je le regarde bouche bée, mon regard s'attarde sur ses formes, mon dieu, il a des fesses à se damner. Reprends-toi Sayuri, ce ni le lieu, ni le moment de baisser la garde.  
Je le suis jusqu'à sa voiture "Où allons-nous?", "à la salle de sport", étonnée par sa réponse, je lui demande si il me trouve trop grosse, il secoue la tête.

"Votre petite amie ne doit pas être contente...", soufflais-je  
"Quelle copine?"  
"Miho, la standardiste qui vous fait les yeux doux


End file.
